New Discoveries
by DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: Aladdin is having a normal day when he meets a strange boy with strange abilities and embarks on a journey unlike anything he's ever experienced. In here, Peter Pan is, like, 18 and so is Aladdin. I don't know why I wrote this, but please read and review. Disclaimer: Graphic details.


"Come on, Abu, the traders don't hang around all day."

It was midday and Aladdin was trying to get Abu up and moving so that they could commence in some good old-fashioned thievery.

"Abu, come _on_," Aladdin said impatiently, his arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly, Abu sprang upright on the pillow that was his bed and scurried out of the run-down building that was their home, Aladdin trailing after him.

"Abu, wait!" Aladdin called, running to catch up as the monkey rounded a corner. "Wait!"

He followed Abu through the allies and backstreets of Agraba until Abut finally stopped in a little, secluded corner in the bowels of the city.

"Abu," Aladdin panted, his hands on his knees, looking curiously at his little furry companion staring at a brick wall. "What was that all—?"

The monkey jumped onto Aladdin's shoulder and put one hand over Aladdin's mouth, the other on the back of his neck.

"Ooo-oo ah," Abu hooted, which Aladdin knew meant, 'Be quiet.'

The monkey removed his hand from the back of Aladdin's neck and pointed to the bottom right corner of the wall. Aladdin looked but didn't see anything and tried to squirm away from Abu, but the monkey held his head still and pointed more insistently at the corner. Aladdin looked again and this time he saw a sparkle, a little golden sparkle.

Abu jumped off of Aladdin's shoulder and slowly approached the sparkle. When he was about five inches from it, it flitted to the side and Abu immediately jumped to follow it. It darted again and he jumped after it. After a while of cat-and-mouse, a voice came out from the shadows.

"Tink, let the poor guy alone."

A boy dropped to the ground, cloaked in shadows. The sparkle darted over to his ear.

"I don't care," the boy said, as if answering the sparkle. "You're the one that was messing with him."

The boy paused again as the sparkle continued to hover near his ear.

"Because lately, your 'fun' hasn't really been good-natured. Remember Wendy?"

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked curiously as the sparkle shot away from the boy with something like irritation.

The boy looked up at Aladdin from the shadows, his bright orange eyes shining with curiosity.

"Peter Pan," he said as the sparkle moved back to his ear, cocking his head to the side. "Who are you?"

"Aladdin," Aladdin replied, puzzled by the boy's unusual name.

"That's a cute little monkey you've got there," Peter Pan said, nodding to Abu.

"His name's Abu," Aladdin said. Wanting to be polite, he added, "And that's a cute little…um…"

"Oh, this is Tinkerbell," Peter said, gesturing to the sparkle. "She's a fairy."

"A fairy?" Aladdin asked wonderingly.

"Yeah," Peter said cheerily. He stepped out of the shadows and Aladdin saw that they were about the same age. Peter was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt, dark green tights, brown shoes and a green hat with a red feather and his bright orange hair perfectly matched his eyes.

"Where are you from?" Aladdin asked curiously, never having seen anyone dressed like him before.

"Neverland," Peter said simply, hopping up on a barrel against the alley wall.

"Neverland?" Aladdin asked as Abu climbed onto his shoulder, staring at the fairy.

"Yeah," Peter said, his tone easy and calm, his legs swinging. "Where are you from?"

"Here," Aladdin said, gesturing around the alley.

"This alley?" Peter asked dubiously.

"No," Aladdin said. "Well, yes, but… This whole city."

"Which is?"

"Agraba."

"Hmm," Peter said, his slim brow furrowing in confusion. "So that's why I didn't recognize it." He turned to the fairy flitting around the walls. "Boy, Tink, we're really a long way from home if we don't recognize this place. What country are we in?" he asked Aladdin.

"India," Aladdin replied.

"Wow, that _is _a long way from home," Peter said thoughtfully.

"Where is Neverland?" Aladdin asked.

"Near London," Peter replied. "At least that's the last place I visited and it didn't take that long to get there, so…"

"What's it like?" Aladdin asked. "Neverland?"

"Oh, it's great," Peter said enthusiastically, standing up on the barrel. "There are mermaids and Indians and you never grow up."

"What do you mean, you never grow up?" Aladdin asked, looking up at Peter, his brow furrowed.

"You never grow up," Peter repeated as Tinkerbell settled on a stray brick protruding from the wall. "You stay young forever, never age."

"How is that possible?" Abu was still staring intently at the bright fairy, monitoring her movements.

"I don't know," Peter admitted after a moment, scratching his head. "It just is… Hey, you wanna come?"

"Come where?" Aladdin asked, confused.

"Neverland," Peter said happily, looking down at Aladdin. "It would be fun. No cares, no worries and you wouldn't have to resort to stealing. Though you could still steal for fun if you wanted."

"How did you know about that?" Aladdin asked, stunned.

"Well, if you're living on the streets, then I just kind of guessed," Peter replied calmly. "So what do you say? Wanna come back to Neverland with me?"

"Umm..." Aladdin hesitated, not knowing whether he could trust this strange boy or not. On the one hand, he did seem really easy-going and innocent and a lot more trustworthy than the people Aladdin typically met. But Aladdin _had _just met him and didn't know how well he could trust him.

But, then again, any chance to get out of Agraba was just too good to pass up. And if it did end up going south, Aladdin could always break away from Peter and go off on his own with Abu.

"Sure," he said to Peter.

"Great," Peter thrilled, jumping off the barrel. "Tinkerbell, you—" He looked around, spotted the fairy, grabbed her and shook her above Aladdin's head, dusting him and Abu with golden dust.

"What is that?" Aladdin asked as he and Abu shielded their heads.

"Fairy dust," Peter answered, releasing the agitated fairy. "It makes you fly."

"Makes you what?" Aladdin asked as he rose up off the ground, his eyes wide. "Whoa. What the—? Whoa." Abu reacted by clinging to the side of Aladdin's head and shaking.

"How is this possible?" Aladdin asked as Peter rose up beside him.

"Fairy dust," Peter repeated, his arms crossed over his chest, a cocky smile on his face.

"This is incredible," Aladdin exclaimed, treading the air like he would tread water.

"Isn't it?" Peter said. "So, you ready to go?"

Aladdin patted Abu comfortingly until he stopped shaking before turning to look at Peter.

"We're ready," he said excitedly.

"Follow close to me," Peter said before spreading his arms and flying up through the alley and into the sky. Aladdin spread his arms and followed Peter up and out of his street rat life.

It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, flying high with the birds and experiencing all the thrilling freedom the sky had to offer. The clean, pure air offered possibilities previously beyond his wildest dreams. The cool clouds and the wind blowing past him and fluffing his hair washed away all the pain and fear and sadness of his past and restored in him a hope for the future. Here, flying in the sky, away from the desperation that was his life, this was Paradise. He had escaped his cage of a life and was finally flying free.

He followed Peter through the sky until it got dark, Abu clinging to his head the entire way.

"How much further?" he called to Peter.

"Not far," Peter replied over his shoulder.

Suddenly, they were flying over a city, full of buildings and traffic and tons of people. There was even a gigantic clock interrupting the clear sky.

Aladdin followed Peter through the sky and clouds until Peter dove through the clouds. Aladdin followed and then froze at the sight of the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

The island was massive and green and luscious. The water was a heavenly shade of sparkly blue and the trees were massive and healthy and the entire place gave off a sense of peace and tranquility.

"Oh, my god," Aladdin breathed quietly, Abu's grip on him loosening.

"Nice, isn't it?" Peter said, popping up next to Aladdin.

"It's amazing," Aladdin said, wide-eyed.

"This is nothing. You wanna really see it?" Peter held his hand out to Aladdin as Tinkerbell glared in envy at Aladdin, her tiny, delicate hands on her delicate hips.

The two boys gazed into each other's eyes with a growing sense of wonder. Finally, Aladdin took Peter's hand and together, hand-in-hand, they flew through the forests of Neverland. The beautiful trees and flowers and the little animals scurrying around gave it such a magical quality that Aladdin thought he was dreaming until he realized that no dream could feel this _real_.

Peter suddenly veered upwards, pulling Aladdin along with him. They flew up for a moment before coming out onto a mountain. They landed and Aladdin was treated to the most glorious sight he had ever seen in his entire life.

More stunning than the palace, Neverland twinkled and sparkled in a magnificent vista stretching for miles.

"Wow," Aladdin gasped, wide-eyed, as Abu scampered off his head and into the trees.

"Yeah," Peter said, still holding Aladdin's hand, a crooked little smile still on his face.

"It's unbelievable," Aladdin breathed.

"And that's not the only thing that's unbelievable," Peter said, squeezing Aladdin's hand.

"What do you mean?" Aladdin asked, turning to face Peter, who was gazing at him intently.

"You," Peter said, his voice full of emotion. "You're amazing and incredible and beautiful."

"What makes you say that?" Aladdin asked, his own voice quiet and vulnerable.

"The way you move and the things you do," Peter answered. "I'd been watching you for a week before Tink decided to make her surprise appearance. Everything you do, the thieving and escaping from the guards, is filled with a magical grace that I've never seen before. You're special, Aladdin. I see the way you are with Abu and I know that you're different than anyone I have ever met before. You're pure and compassionate and strong and independent and beautiful."

"Why were you watching me?" Aladdin asked with a mixture of flattery and wariness.

"I'd actually just been passing through," Peter replied. "And then I heard your voice and I had to hear more. And so I watched you. I watched your movements and actions, your ins and outs. And I know that sounds creepy, but I was just waiting for the right moment to talk to you. You…. I don't now. You make me feel something I've never felt before and I just… I want you with me. Please tell me you feel the same way."

Aladdin looked into Peter's eyes, not knowing how to respond. He had just met Peter and already he felt a connection beyond anything he'd ever known. It was different than two people falling in love; it was two souls coming together, two halves of the same whole finally becoming one. All his life, Aladdin had been searching for someone, someone to make him feel special, like he mattered, like he wasn't just some kind of worthless street rat. Someone who looked at him and saw a prince. Someone to love and cherish him for the rest of his life. And with Peter, he had finally found that.

Rather than answer him, Aladdin put a hand on the back of Peter's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Peter slid his hands into Aladdin's vest and wrapped Aladdin wrapped his free arm around Peter's back. Peter shoved Aladdin's vest off and Aladdin carefully lowered them both to the grass-and-moss-covered ground, their mouths still together.

Kneeling together, Aladdin allowed his tongue to go into Peter's mouth, stroking his teeth, tongue and the inside of his cheeks. Peter moaned in joy and knotted the fingers of one hand in Aladdin's hair, knocking his fez to the ground.

With his hands on the paler boy's waist, Aladdin carefully lowered Peter to the ground and suspended himself above the boy, their mouths never separating. Peter interlocked the fingers of both hands, resting them on the back of Aladdin's neck. Aladdin straddled Peter's waist and slid his hands under Peter's shirt and removed it from the boy's body, tossing it aside before lying back against him.

The two boys spent about five minutes running their hands over each other's torsos, clutching on to every inch of skin available. Eventually, needing more to be satisfied, Aladdin slipped a hand into Peter's tights and began firmly squeezing the other boy's cock. Peter turned his head to the side and groaned in ecstasy, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to get more of himself into Aladdin's hand. Aladdin moved his mouth to Peter's neck and began giving Peter little love bites, slipping two fingers into Peter.

"Oh, god," Peter gasped, his tiny nails digging into Aladdin's back. "Oh, god. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, god, don't stop. Oh, oh, please, please don't stop. Oh, fuck, oh."

Getting off on Peter's moans, his own dick getting hard, Aladdin moved down Peter's body, removing his tights and shoes, removing his own trousers in the process.

Once they were both naked, Aladdin bent down to Peter's ear.

"Get on your knees," he whispered intently.

Coherent enough to obey, Peter quickly and shakily got to his knees, his back against a tree, while Aladdin got to his feet, his dick rock-hard, blood red and throbbing with desire. He took Peter's face in his hands and looked into his eyes for a moment before bringing Peter's face to his cock. Peter took Aladdin's cock in his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it, licking up the shaft and every inch of free cock. Aladdin kept one hand knotted in Peter's orange hair and the other on a nearby tree, moaning in ecstasy and trying not to fall over.

Peter began sucking Aladdin's cock, the tip of his tongue teasing Aladdin's hole. As Aladdin's moans increased, Peter brought his hands up and wrapped them around the other boy's waist, pulling him closer. He slowly spread Aladdin's tiny muscular ass and, still sucking hard on his dick, he inserted two fingers into Aladdin's hole.

Aladdin's moans increased to the point of screams and Peter thrust his fingers in and out, harder and harder, until, with a very sexy grunt, Aladdin came into Peter's mouth. Peter swallowed perfectly as Aladdin's muscles tightened, his ass clenching around Peter's fingers. When Aladdin was finally empty, he collapsed to the ground, Peter's fingers sliding out of him.

Aladdin leaned back against a tree, panting and shaking, and Peter curled up against his chest.

"I never…" Aladdin panted. "Want to leave."

"And you never have to," Peter said lovingly.


End file.
